


Home for the Holidays

by lilyleia78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: deancas_xmas, Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas shows up just in time for Christmas with the intention of staying for the long haul, Dean starts making plans that surprise Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destial/gifts).



Two weeks into the coldest, snowiest December in Sam's memory, an angel popped into Bobby's living room with a flutter and a whoosh, scattering the papers that Sam and Dean were half heartedly scanning for their next hunt.

"Hey, Cas," Sam greeted, grateful for the distraction. He was hoping to avoid finding another hunt until after the holidays, and with any luck Cas was there for something totally un-supernatural related. It'd be a Christmas miracle, but strangers things had happened. Their own research was going nowhere fast. Unless you counted Dean's theory that the ghost of Christmas Past was haunting Hollywood with horrible remakes.

"Hello, Sam," Cas answered briefly, "Hello, Dean."

Dean stiffened and stood up to face the angel directly. "What's up, Cas? Heaven need something from its favorite lap dog today?" There was an edge to his brother's voice that Sam didn't understand: it had been awhile since Cas had treated Dean like Heaven's bitch.

Cas stared at him in silence for a few moments, exuding hurt and reproach before responding. "Nothing Heaven wants requires your attention," Cas said finally, "And you are not their…our lap dog."

Dean grunted, "Good to know. So what are you doing here?" Sam scowled up at his brother. Dean could be a dick, but this level of hostility was unusual for him, especially when it involved Cas.

"I wanted to see you," Castiel answered, "I have missed you."

"Thanks, Cas, we've missed you too." Sam didn't even try to fight off the grin or the warm feeling that news gave him. There was a time when Sam didn't think Cas could ever see him as more than an abomination, and now here he was, dropping in to visit because he missed him. Well, them, but whatever.

Dean didn't give into the warm fuzzies as easily. If anything, his face clouded over at the news. "Maybe if you weren't so busy frolicking up in the clouds you wouldn't have to miss us. So what, this is you just popping in to get your Winchester fix before you pop back off and ignore us for another three weeks?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean really needed to find a way to express his emotions that didn't involve being a complete jerk. "Dean," Sam sighed. "Can't you just say you missed him too?"

Dean didn't even spare him a look, already engaged in one of his epic staring matches with Castiel. Not for the first time, Sam was glad that it was his big brother on the other end of that other-worldly stare and not him. "I am taking a leave of absence from Heaven," Castiel said calmly, a hesitant smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"You can do that?" Sam asked at the same time Dean said, "Really?"

"Yes," Castiel answered them both.

"You're staying for a while then? For how long?" Dean's voice was hope tinged suspicion.

"There is no fixed amount of time. I have informed my brethren that I will be staying on Earth for the rest of your natural born life," Castiel answered, eyes never releasing Dean's.

Sam gaped at them both, because that…that was…Sam didn't even know what that was. Profound bond or not that sounded like a promise.

"Well then," Dean said, big goofy grin splitting his face almost in two, as all his hostility vanished as if it'd never been. "That's awesome Cas. Merry Christmas to us all."

"The coming festivities are not actually within an acceptable time table for celebrating my brother's birth," Cas informed them deadpan, but Sam noted the way the skin at the corner of his eyes scrunched up as though he was laughing at them.

Dean must have caught it too, because he laughed once and slid an arm around the angel's shoulders. "Aww, Cas, you know Christmas has nothing to do with any of that religious stuff."

Cas scowled for real at that. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's supposed to get you to lighten up and wish me a Merry Christmas," Dean snorted back, squeezing Cas closer to him and winking at Sam.

Cas rolled his eyes but said, "I always wish you every happiness in the world, Dean."

Sam opened his mouth to ask - jokingly, of course- if Castiel wished him every happiness as well, but stopped when he spotted a blush rising up his brother's neck.

 _No freaking way_ he thought to himself. _It looks like big brother has himself an angel crush_ "Hey, Bobby," Sam called out loud, "better set another place for dinner."

Bobby tromped across the kitchen and poked his head into the other room with a grunt. He caught sight of Dean standing with an arm around Cas's shoulder and a big dopey grin on his face and rolled his eyes. "Hope you like chili, Angel Boy," he said. He shot a pointed look Sam's direction before retreating back into the kitchen. Apparently, Bobby was already aware of Dean's not-so-secret love.

"Do I like chili?" Castiel asked, expression that special kind of serious that Castiel usually reserved for exorcising evil things.

"Bobby's chili? You're gonna love it," Dean promised, dropping his arm from Cas's shoulders only to steer him out of the room with a hand on the small of his back.

**  
Castiel looked uncertainly at the steaming bowl that Dean set before him. Sam paused in scooping out his own bowl to watch as the angel took a small taste.

Cas swallowed, took a small sip of the beer Dean offered him and declared the chili, "Acceptable."

Bobby snorted, but Dean smiled as he added cheese and onions to Cas's bowl. "This will make it better," he promised.

"Cas, don't feel like you have to follow Dean's culinary advice. That way lays a short trip to an early grave," Sam advised.

"Shut it. Not all of us have to watch our girlish figures so closely, Samantha," Dean said. "Cas isn't going to get heart disease. He's an angel."

Castiel frowned at Dean. "Perhaps so, but you are not. If what Sam says is correct, perhaps you should refrain from eating so recklessly."

Dean scowled briefly at Sam before turning a grin at Cas. Sam knew that grin. It usually meant someone was about to get very lucky. "Reckless is my middle name, Cas."

Cas, apparently not as susceptible to Dean's charm as the average small town waitress (or bartender), looked at Dean reproachfully. "Nevertheless, I would like us to enjoy a long life here together before returning to Heaven."

Dean melted. There was really no other word for the way his whole face and body went loose and relaxed before Sam's very eyes. "Yeah, me too," he said, voice gruff and so soft that Sam probably would have missed it if he hadn't been watching his brother so closely.

And after all of that Sam couldn't even find it in himself to be surprised when Dean leaned into Cas and brushed their lips together with a softness that made something in Sam's chest constrict. Cas responded without hesitation, and Sam had the distinct impression that he wasn't witnessing a first kiss.

An impression that only intensified when they parted and Dean immediately turned to Sam, eyes nervous but defiant. Sam just smirked back at him. "It's about time," he crowed triumphantly, conveniently ignoring the fact that he'd know nothing about it when he work up this morning.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the lot of them. "Don't look so surprised, Dean. You two ain't been exactly subtle. Even your fool brother's not idiot enough to miss that."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "I mean…hey!"

Bobby turned away from the table to drop his bowl in the sink but not before Sam caught a smile cross his face.

Dean snorted and kissed Cas again. This time the kiss turned into something less chaste, Cas's mouth opening easily under his brother's until Dean made a sound no one should ever have to hear their sibling make. Sam turned away quickly.

"Ugh, gross guys. I'm very happy you two have discovered true love or whatever, but if you could not do that in front of me ever again: that'd be great."

Cas pulled away from Dean with obvious reluctance. "Sorry, Sam."

"He's just jealous of our big gay love," Dean assured Castiel, leaning back in for another kiss, "don't mind him."

Castiel leaned out of his reach. "Dean."

Dean pulled back. "Yeah, okay."

Sam muttered, "Whipped," under his breath and then quickly backed away from the table before his brother could deliver retribution.

Dean settled for flipping him off but was still smiling as he looked around the room at his little family. "Maybe we should get a place of our own. Set up a more permanent base of operations like Bobby here."

Sam gaped. He couldn't help it. Dean in a relationship with an angel in a male vessel? Sure, whatever. Dean wanting to forsake life on the road and become a home owner? That was crazy talk.

Dean was paying no attention to his brother's obvious shock though, already studying Cas as if uncertain of the angel's reaction.

Cas was studying him in return even more intently than usual, a feat that, before now, Sam would have declared impossible. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" he asked.

Dean rubbed the back of his necked and gave an embarrassed laugh, "Ummm, well I don't know that I'd put it that way, but… Yeah, I guess I am." Dean looked up to meet Castiel's eyes. "How about it?"

Cas nodded gravely, eyes warm and lips tugging up slightly at the corners, and said, "I would like that very much."

"Me too," Sam agreed, finding his voice finally.

"Maybe somewhere not too far from here?" Dean asked. "So we can lend Bobby a hand in his declining years."

"Not too close either, boy," Bobby growled, fooling no one with his gruff attitude. "I ain't too old to whoop you, and I don't need you three poaching on my turf."

Cas, ignoring the human byplay around him, stared thoughtfully in Sam's direction. "Perhaps someplace with a university, so Sam could continue his education."

If Cas hadn't been a dude - and a taken one at that - Sam could have kissed him. "Thanks, Cas. I'd… yeah, I'd really like that."

Dean kissed Castiel again, probably grateful for thinking of Sam. Sam had always suspected that love would turn his brother into a romantic dope. "It's settled then, beginning of the year, we'll take a break from hunting things that go bump in the night and start hunting for houses," Dean declared to the room before standing up and stretching.

Sam turned away, an excited question about Castiel's feelings about creating a home library dying in his throat as he caught sight of Cas's gaze. Castiel's eyes had followed Dean's movement, as they always had, and his expression was filled with longing and naked need and something so profound and private that Sam turned away from the intimacy there. His eyes landed on his brother instead just as Dean looked down and caught Cas's eyes on him. Sam expected a smirk and a wink or some lewd comment meant to embarrass Cas and/or Sam, but instead Dean sent the same expression back at the angel.

Sam had no idea how he'd missed something so obvious. He must have been the stupidest man on the planet to have not seen that Cas loved Dean. Not in the Angel of the Lord loves all of creation type of way either. Missing that Dean felt the same was almost inexcusable. It reminded Sam that he didn't know everything there was to know about his brother. He was kind of looking forward to rectifying that in the near future.

"Well, Feathers, congratulations. Never thought I'd see the day when someone would make an honest man out of Dean, but it figures it'd take someone with the patience of Job to get it done," Bobby said, breaking into Sam's thoughts.

Dean's mouth opened and closed a few times soundlessly.

"Thank you, Robert," Castiel said answered serenely, "Dean can be very trying."

Dean found his voice at that. "Hey," he complained.

"But he's very much worth it," Castiel assured him quickly, sending Dean a look that Sam had long since translated into the angel's version of a teasing grin.

Dean grumbled, "Damn right I am," but Sam didn't miss the way Dean's hand migrated to the back of Cas's neck.

"Well, I suppose even a crazy ass interspecies engagement calls for a celebration. I'll break out the good stuff," Bobby said gruffly, eyes suspiciously bright, "Sam, come help me."

Sam stared up at Bobby. "You need my help to grab a bottle of Jack?"

Bobby kicked him none to gently in the thigh. "Shut up boy, and get your ass out of the kitchen," he said with a pointed tip of his head in the direction of the room's other two occupants.

Castiel had stood up as well, standing directly in front of Dean, way too close for comfort in normal people; but, Sam realized now, perfectly normal for Dean and Cas. Sam was never going to forgive himself for not noticing earlier. Dean's hand remained on Cas's neck, fingers slowing stroking.

"Cas, I... I didn't mean...." Dean began uncertainly, but he whatever he didn't mean was made moot when Cas sealed his mouth over Dean's.

Dean froze for about a half second before his hand moved up to tangle in Castiel's hair, holding him in place while Dean took control of the kiss.

Sam looked hastily away and followed Bobby from the kitchen, trying desperately to ignore the soft moan he heard coming from behind him. He didn't know if it was his brother or the angel making that sound and he hoped he never had to find out.

"Hey you two," Bobby called back at the kitchen, "christen your own damn kitchen, leave mine alone."

"Bobby, you are seriously cramping my style," Dean yelled back.

"Dean," Cas reprimanded just loud enough for Sam to hear if he strained to listen, "this is Robert's house and Robert's kitchen. We must follow his rules." Dean groaned. "However," Cas continued, "we may do whatever we wish in our own house."

Sam covered his ears before the trauma could become permanent and made a note to himself to find a house with soundproofing. And possibly a finished basement/attic/garage apartment.

But first he needed his laptop. He needed to find the sappiest, most romantic 'First Christmas Together' ornament Hallmark had to offer. Preferably something with angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 deancas_xmas exchange.


End file.
